dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Skinn Bolic
Skinn Bolic was the eighth disciple of the Noah Family, and his Noah name is Raasura. He represents the "Wrath" of Noah. He is currently deceased, but Wrath is said to be reincarnated within another human. He is also known as "Sweet Tooth" by Tyki Mikk due to his extreme love for sweets. History Originally from New Orleans, Skinn worked at a shipbuilding company. On the day of his awakening, he was twenty-five years old when he went to see the town priest, asking about the story of Noah. It can be assumed that Skinn was substantially poor, as he tells the Father he is unable to afford a doctor to check out the stigmata on his head. It is apparent that Skinn was not completely sure of what was happening to him, but knew that Noah had some connection to it. After the priest took him in, his symptoms began to worsen. His entire body was in pain, and as a result, caused him to go into fits of agony, grasp at himself and the bedsheets, and violently shake the bed. After what seemed to be only a few minutes of this latest fit and the priest's encouragement, blood spattered across the room, and the next scene shows Skinn being the only in the room, muttering to himself and biting his fingers underneath his sheets. It was then that the Millennium Earl and Road Kamelot appeared before him. Road offers him candy to substitute his fingers, which he quickly accepts. The Earl informs him of his condition while he consumes the candy. The next morning, the priest is seen once again, appearing to be no different than from the previous day, and telling Skinn not to forget breakfast. To this, Skinn, now gray with his previously bleeding stigmata clear, tells the priest that he is "going home", and orders him to eliminate the shipyard and all its workers. It is unknown how long he stayed at the church, though it is suggested that his awakening occurred the same day he entered. It is also suggested that the priest is an Akuma, due to the pentagram on his head, though if he had been an Akuma before then is unknown. However, it may be assumed neither of the nuns were Akuma, and were killed by Skinn in his violent fit. Personality As the Wrath of Noah, Skinn is easily enraged, and will repeat the fact that he cannot forgive anyone who greatly injures him, namely God, the Innocence, and Yu Kanda. After Skin received candy from Road, he developed an affinity for sweet food, and as a result, is rarely ever seen without candy on his person. If he is forced to eat anything unsweetened, he will become angry and hostile. An example of this is when he and the other Noahs meet the Earl for dinner - as there is nothing to eat but boiled eggs, he punches the Akuma serving him for not following his orders to make it sweet, sending her flying into the wall, then ruthlessly tore her apart with his bare hands. To his intense hatred against God, the Innocence, and the Exorcists, he keeps chanting the phrase "Never forgive", to the point of mentally unstable. File:Mad Skin.png|An enraged Skin faces the Exorcists aboard the Ark. File:Skin_Noah.png|Skin's "Noah face". Synopsis Edo Arc Skinn was first seen sending Akuma into battle against Tiedoll's team while watching from a distance. No one saw him except Kanda. Skinn keeps stalking them and looks for Innocence as well. Though he is successful in gaining and destroying Innocence he has problems defeating Tiedoll. Noah's Ark arc Skinn heads back to the Millenium Earl after some time and thrown into battle against the Exorcists that entered Edo. Skinn retreats after the Earl levels the area with the Giant Akumas. He is ordered to awaken his part of the ark and to guard against intruders. When Allen Walker, Lenalee Lee, Chaozii Han, Lavi, and Kanda enter Skinn's room, Kanda steps up and tells that he will fight. Allen disagrees and asks for all of them to fight. Kanda says that this person has stalking his team for weeks and that he must do this. Allen still disagrees, but Kanda puts his sword in Allen's face and threatens to hurt them if they do not leave. He then uses "Kaichu Ichigen" to attack them, not really injuring them, but irritating them enough that they gladly leave him behind. They all run leaving Kanda and Skinn in the room. Skinn transforms and Kanda unseals his sword immediately, using "Nigentou". Skinn makes the first move by cracking the ground where Kanda stood a second ago. Kanda uses his second illusion to fight back but can not cut Skinn. The fight continues with no one landing a blow on each other. Soon, Skinn's electricity begins to hurt Kanda's hands as he repeatedly strikes Skinn's electrical armor. Kanda uses his Hakka Tourou technique and finally manages to cut Skinn. Skinn is hurt but heals it, though it takes a bit of time. Skinn returns the favor by firing electrical energy at Kanda. Kanda falls but continues the fight. Kanda uses Hakka Tourou again and again finally injuring the Noah. However, Skinn still brushes off the blow and Kanda activates Shouka, and Sangenshiki in the process. Skinn receives a critical blow from Kanda, and angered by this, releases most of his power and recalls the energy stored inside Kanda, allowing him to land consecutive blows of lightning as well as shock him through the chains. Mugen eventually melts slightly and Kanda is slammed into a large boulder. Skinn prepares to land the final blow by decapitating him, but Kanda impales him with his semi-molten Mugen. The Innocence rapidly infects Skinn's body and causes his body to solidify rapidly, losing his arms in the process. When Kanda prepares to leave the room, Skinn's inner Noah fully emerges. Skinn, fueled by his inner Noah, summons as much lightning as he can and blasts it towards Kanda, who blocks the attack but results in Mugen shattering into pieces. Certain of his victory, Skinn stands in front of Kanda's immobile body and proclaims his victory. However, Kanda reforms his sword and makes a final cut straight down Skinn. Skinn, severely weakened already, is unable to regenerate. He is blown in two by the attack and dies, crumbling into dust. Noah Revival arc The Millennium Earl and other Noah family members are searching for Skin's succeeding incarnation. Abilities and Powers Natural Abilities as a Noah: As the child carrying the "Wrath" of Noah, Skinn has shown some passive abilities related to physical combat. He has shown to have durability and enhanced strength, but no others until he actually transforms. As a Noah, he has absolute command over all the Akuma, as well as destroying Innocence by simply touching it. All of his abilities, like other Noah, are based on Dark Matter. As a Noah, he is immune to the Akuma blood virus, which is normally fatal to humans' touch. Wrath of God (神の怒りD.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark-, Chapter 5, Page 149 Kami no ikari): Skinn transforms into his Noah form when he begins battle with Kanda Yu in his part of the Ark. In his transformed state, Skinn is covered with a gold armor-like coating, while curved spires jut out of his back and arms. It increases his defense and strength. In addition to that, he shows proficient use over lightning, able to form precise arcs of lightning by conducting it through his body. This also serves as a form of protection, as any enemy wielding a metallic weapon cannot strike him without getting electrocuted and suffering electrical burns. He claims that his body can carry up to a million volts of electricity. He has also displayed the ability to regenerate from his wounds, but this takes a while and does not work when he is severely weakened. *'Thunder' (雷D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark Chapter 5, Page 149 Kaminari): Skinn shoots a beam of concentrated lightning from his mouthD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 92, Page 106. *'Lightning Wheels' (雷輪D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 149 Kaminari wa): Skinn charges wheels of lightning between the two large spikes on his back, then uses them as projectiles and throws them at his targetD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 95, Page 149. *'Divine Punishment' (神罰D.Gray-Man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 5, Page 149 Shinbatsu; lit. translation "Punishment by God"): When enough of Skinn's energy has flown into his target through physical combat, he can draw that power back to him, the manifestation of this being chains that burst out of the victim. Skinn takes hold of these chains, and uses them to deliver a powerful lightning attack straight into his targetD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 94, Page 136. Being the representation of the "Wrath" of Noah, Skinn is shown to bear a hatred of Innocence so deep it can call him back from the brink of death, healing his wounds and enabling him to continue fighting, albeit in a berserker stateD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 183. Going into this form causes the stigmata on the center of his forehead to spread and grow into a grinning mouth, and extra arms seem to sprout from Skinn's shoulders and embrace him. This form, however, is very short-lived, and when the duration of its effects is up Skinn weakens, turning back into his human form and bearing all of the wounds he earned before his Inner Noah took overD.Gray-Man Manga Volume 10, Chapter 97, Page 185. Trivia *A possible reason for why Skinn is so obsessed of sweets because of Road: when he is first awakened as a Noah, Road offered him candy in exchange of biting his fingers. *Skinn is also called "Sweet Tooth" by Tyki Mikk. *Skinn is, so far, the only Noah to die in the current storyline since the 14th Noah is still alive within Allen Walker. References Category:Characters Category:The Noah Family Category:Male Category:Deceased Characters